


F

by anarchywrites



Category: Chromasynth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchywrites/pseuds/anarchywrites
Summary: Girls that say bruhhh aren't feeling too good. Boys that say Hello, how are you? are doing what they can.
Relationships: Oojin Kim/Adam Akil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	F

**Author's Note:**

> stream of consciousness. I am just writing and I will not stop until there are cohesive sentences. maybe one day ill write something that isnt oodam. maybe i will not. that's for me to know.

It did not take much convincing to bring Adam away from his work. The poor guy had been up to his nose in papers and assignments, the lot of which had been turned in, and turned in early. But when something is wound up, it must be unwound to prevent from breaking. And Adam was not unwinding on his own -- he could only think about potential projects he forgot. Anything that could've slipped his mind, even though that was not prone to happening, ate away at him. Sleep struggled to find him, and when it did his dreams were riddled with anxious moments. Dreams that would happen to a middle schooler on the first day of eighth grade. He felt ridiculous. 

Oojin knew this. She also knew that his own things to calm himself down only worked when he wasn't stressed. It was hard to relax and look up at the stars when you were second guessing what you had to do the next day. For a man who could manipulate time, he lived too much in the future. Oojin felt it her job to pull him back to the present, and she didn't mind it. 

Whenever Oojin got like this, and it was quite often, she found herself turning to sleeping or video games. Now, sleeping was not the most fun of times for someone so stressed, and the last time Adam played video games at her house, he threw a controller at a wall. So, she went for the next best thing.

Oojin tilted on her toes, shifting forward and back. Her jacket was hanging off her shoulders, making her band shirt with the ripped sleeves all the more apparent, her cargo shorts hung loosely from her hips. A fun kind of loose, though. She wore a belt. She waited, and raised a hand when she saw Adam walking along the boardwalk and catching her eye. He wore a simple button up and slacks, and yet he was still overdressed. 

"Remind me again, why we're gong to an _arcade_ of all things?" Adam sighed, rubbing his chin and looking down at her. "These are a hotbed of basement dwellers, no offense."

Oojin's smile twitched. 

"None taken...Dick." 

"Right." He rubbed the back of his neck, pointing a finger as he recrossed his arms. "Interesting shirt."

"Huh? Oh." She looked down. The shirt was black, with the "no smoking" logo in the center and the name of the band written underneath it. "Thanks. Secondhand Smoke."

"Secondhand Smoke." Adam repeated as they walked in. "What an unoriginal band name."

"Yeah, but the singer's cool."

The arcade was known as the Starlight Arcade, located in the boardwalk that was a hop, skip, and a train ride away from Adam's house. It was dark inside, the carpets patterned with ridiculous neon colors and shapes that clearly hadn't been change since before either of them were born. It smelled like food, as there was a restaurant connected to the arcade. The whole area was alive with conversations and laughter, and the occasional sound from the air hockey table. Adam didn't typically have time to waste -- rather, to spend -- in places like this. But Oojin asked him to come, and he knew that she was trying to cheer him up in her own way. 

Shaking him out of his thoughts, Oojin took Adam's hand and started pulling him towards the prize counter. "C'mon, let's go pick out our prizes."

"What?" Adam said, allowing himself to be pulled. "Oojin, if we choose our prizes now, we're practically setting ourselves up for failure." 

"Live a little, timeskip." She tapped her head, and scanned the prize counter.

There were plenty of tiny toys in the display case, candines and trinkets that were far more reachable than anything higher up on the display racks behind the dead-eyed employees. Oojin leaned over to Adam, mumbling, "You see anything you like?"

Everything seemed rather childlike in nature, and Adam wasn't really one for childlike things. He tended to be a bit mature for his age, ever since he was younger, and he tended to pride himself on that. However, he couldn't help his eyes falling on a medium sized owl plush, priced at an even 500 tickets. It made him smile, and Oojin followed his gaze.

"Aw. Look at that little guy!" She said, and Adam looked at her. 

"I suppose we could strive for him-it. I feel a bit-" Oojin shushed him quickly.

"Sh, sh, sh, Adam, Adam, Adam, buddy." She said, slinging her arm around his shoulders (with effort,as she had to hop a bit). "You think too much. And talk too much. And feel too much. Have you ever tried not doing that?"

"What am I supposed to do? Breathe and exist?" 

"Yess." She said, walking him away from the prize counter, bumping his hip against hers. "Yes, now you get it. Yes. Good boy." It made him roll his eyes in response.

The arcade here used a card to count your tokens -- you would receive a card from a machine and it would be loaded up with the appropriate amount of tokens you paid for. Oojin and Adam both withdrew their cards from the slots, and tapped the two plastic pieces together. 

"You ready, AA?"

"I suppose so, OJ." 


End file.
